Amour sauvage
by angel01heart
Summary: Yaoi 1x2 mention 3 4 Heero reste introuvable, Duo est leur dernière chance de le retrouver mais dans quel état...
1. Chapter 1

Une île quelque part dans l'océan indien

Duo Maxwell, 21 ans, consultant en explosifs et infiltration pour les Preventers depuis la signature de la paix, il y avait maintenant quatre ans. Egalement écrivain et artiste à ses heures perdues, personne à part un certain PDG de la Winner Corp n'était au courant de son lieu de retraite.

- Dring…Dring…Dring…

Un râle sortant de sous une couette quelque part dans l'amoncellement d'une chambre se fit entendre.

- Dring…Dring…Dring…

Une main sortit difficilement de l'abri chaud et confortable. Elle tâtonna prés de ce qui semblait être un cadavre de réveil poser sur une table de nuit. La main trouva enfin le trouble grasse matinée. Elle s'en empara et disparue de nouveau sous les couvertures.

- Quatre, j'espère que s'est vraiment important, annonça Duo très énervé qu'on le dérange durant l'une de ses rares grasses matinées.

- Duo, j'ai… on a besoin de ton aide…, celui-ci semblait inquiet, assez pour que l'américain se réveille enfin complètement.

- Quatre, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Heero a disparu.

La nouvelle étonna un peu Duo, cependant connaissant Quatre, il devait sûrement trop s'inquiéter comme pendant la guerre surtout quand il s'agissait du plus suicidaire du groupe.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience.

- Ca va faire un an qu'il est parti pour la forêt amazonienne. Sa mission devait durer seulement quelques semaines. Une a envoyé une équipe à sa recherche. Apparemment la mission a bien été remplie mais plus aucune trace de lui.

Quatre était nerveux. Il savait bien que Duo refusait de quitter son île, il avait même perdu le contact avec tout le monde. Toutefois la situation était vraiment critique et il ne savait plus vers qui se tourné. Plus le temps passait moins il avait de chance de retrouver les soldat parfait. Duo était son dernier espoir. Il mettrait tous ses talents de diplomate à l'œuvre pour obtenir son aide, s'il le fallait.

- Peut-être qu'il en a eut marre et qu'il s'est enfin tiré, proposa l'américain pour qui la perspective semblait séduisante. Cependant il du reconnaître que cela dépassait l'attitude habituelle du soldat parfait.

- Duo, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Quatre semblait vraiment inquiet.

- Pourquoi me demander mon aide ?

- Wufei et Trowa sont déjà aller sur place mais ils n'ont rien trouver. Ils viennent juste de rentrer bredouille après plusieurs mois. J'ai moi-même mis pas mal de personnes sur le coup mais sans résultat. Une compte le déclarer disparu en mission. Tu es mon dernier espoir.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Duo était de plus en plus perplexe. Si tout le monde avait échoué c'est que le japonais ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Peut-être même était-il mort dévoré par une quelconque bêtes féroces. Il sentit son cœur se serré brusquement à cette idée. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il s'était définitivement éloigné du perfect soldier qui n'avait fait que l'ignorer pendant la guerre. Même après la signature il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard. Le japonais ne s'était même pas inquiété de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de l'ex-pilote 02. Pourtant dans son cœur l'image de son ancien coéquipier était toujours brûlante. L'américain avait compris pendant la guerre qu'il était tombé amoureux de celui qu'il appelait le glaçon. Cependant celui-ci formait apparemment déjà un couple avec Relena ou était en passe de le former. Même après la guerre ces deux-là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Le jeune homme n'en voulait pas à Relena, elle aimait Heero, cela se voyait. De plus la malédiction du Shinigami avait toujours fait du mal à ceux auxquels il tenait. Mieux valait donc s'effacer tranquillement sur une île paradisiaque qu'il avait put acheter et aménager grâce à la prime de fin de guerre et surtout les fonds d'Oz détournés par ses soins pendant celle-ci. Seul Quatre était au courant de la provenance de l'argent, en fait c'était le seul à avoir garder le contact en forçant la main à l'américain. Il ne l'avait pas encouragé mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. A vrai dire rarement, à cause de ses obligations de PDG de la Winner Corp.

- Duo, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le retrouver. Il n'y a que toi qui le connaisses assez.

- Alors c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Et puis tu te trompes, Relena le connaît forcement mieux que moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Quatre fut très étonné de cette remarque.

- Bas…ils sortent ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit cela mais ce n'est pas possible. Relena a déjà un fiancé et ce n'est pas Heero, croit moi. Tu n'as pas reçu le faire-part de mariage ?

Le cœur de Duo fit un bond.

- Peut-être…j'en sais rien…c'est le bordel ici…

- Duo, s'il-te plaît je te demande de le retrouver. Il fait parti de notre famille.

- Rrrrra…d'accords…mais je promets rien.

- Je t'envois un jet, il sera là dans quelques heures.

- Mouais…à plus Quatre.

- Bonne chance Duo.

Ce qui aurait du être une nouvelle semaine tranquille et solitaire pour notre robinson crusoë des temps modernes prit une tournure pour le moins étonnante. Duo eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses affaires dans le fouillis de sa maison que le jet atterrissait. Heureusement l'île était assez longue pour accueillir une piste d'atterrissage.

L'américain prévint le couple de retraités, vivant sur une île quasiment collée à la sienne, qu'il s'absentait pour une durée indéterminée. Ceux-ci, le considérant un peu comme le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut, lui souhaitèrent bon voyage.

En a peine deux heures, l'ancien pilote du Deathcyte était passé d'une grasse matinée avancée à la chaleur moite et étouffante de la forêt amazonienne. Le pilote du jet lui avait fournit le matériel que Quatre lui envoyait. A savoir un téléphone satellite, une balise de repérage, un GPS à batterie solaire, des cartes plus ou moins détaillées et surtout tous les détails de la mission du japonais.

Celui-ci n'avait rien fait de moins que démanteler tout un réseau de drogue au cœur de la forêt.

- Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré Heero ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le natté revint évidement sur les anciennes plantations de drogues. Celles-ci avaient déjà été passées au peigne fin et il n'y avait plus grand-chose à en tiré sinon que la mission avait parfaitement été réussie. C'était du soldat parfait qu'on parlait après tout.

Alors que l'américain feuilletait dans un soupir résigné les informations mises à sa disposition, un mouvement attira son regard. Une panthère noire l'observait depuis l'orée de la forêt. Les yeux de celle-ci semblaient de couleur améthyste aux lueurs du soleil déclinant, rappelant les prunelles de l'américain.

Tous deux se fixèrent calmement pendant quelques minutes. Puis sans raison apparente l'animal se retourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt. L'ultime battement du bout de la queue entièrement noire décida le jeune homme à la suivre.

Après tout il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, sinon suivre son instinct.

La panthère l'emmena tranquillement à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce qui semblait des ruines de temples incas. Alors que Duo contemplait le magnifique paysage, l'animal s'éclipsa aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

L'ex-pilote de Gundam se demandait pourquoi il avait atterrit ici. A part la vue du site probablement inconnu car ne figurant sur aucune carte, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Dans un soupir il s'assit sur une pierre surplombant la vallée et entreprit de contempler la vallée. Puis il contenta enfin son bruyant estomac. Alors qu'il finissait tranquillement son sandwich, Duo faillit s'étouffer avec le dernier morceau.

Là, devant lui, venait de sortir des fourrés un homme à demi nu accompagné d'une panthère. La même qui l'avait emmenée ici semblait-il. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Cet homme à l'allure de tarzan japanisé était forcement Heero. Si les yeux de Duo auraient put se méprendre, son cœur le savait avec certitude.

Pourtant il ne fit aucun geste, ne prononça aucune parole.

L'homme sauvage était intrigué. Son compagnon de chasse l'avait emmené vers la vallée aux pierres et un être de même allure que lui y était présent. Celui-ci les repéra aussitôt qu'ils furent à découvert. Pourtant il ne fit aucun geste, n'adoptant même pas de position défensive.

L'homme était très curieux. Son compagnon lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas approcher les bipèdes blancs car ils étaient dangereux. Cependant il l'avait quand même mené à celui-ci. Il s'approcha donc doucement humant l'odeur de l'inconnu. Celle-ci semblait éveillée un écho dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il aimait bien. Ainsi décida-t-il que ce bipède-là était intéressant. Aussi s'approcha-t-il jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher.

Duo avait bien vu Heero se rapprocher doucement comme s'il se méfiait de lui. Il semblait n'avoir garder aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie. Pas étonnant que les autres ne l'avaient pas trouver. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas montrer par méfiance.

L'homme sauvage était légèrement excité. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le bipède ne bougeait pas et se contentait de l'observer. Il s'enhardit à approcher sa main de l'étrange chevelure donc était paré le jeune homme : une longue et épaisse natte couleur caramel. Elle était douce au toucher et bien qu'il semblait que cela lui évoquait quelque chose à l'esprit il ne s'en souvenait pas. Toutefois le bipède devint de plus en plus intéressant.

Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de chasse, qui l'avait recueillit et aidé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le laisser. Il se sentait capable de se défendre et de toute façon le bipède ne semblait pas agressif.

- Heero…tu m'as manqué…ne put s'empêcher de dire Duo avec un petit sourire. Son premier vrai sourire depuis quatre ans.

L'homme le regarda étrangement et posa ses doigts sur la bouche de l'américain, mimant lui-même le mouvement des lèvres. Apparemment il ne semblait pas se rappeler de sa propre capacité à s'exprimer ou bien sa voix s'était éteinte pour cause de non utilisation pendant un an.

Duo avait fermé les yeux. Sentir ces doigts sur ses lèvres, c'était comme s'abreuver après plusieurs jours dans le désert. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de mordiller légèrement le bout des doigts curieux.

Heero étonné de cette sensation retira d'abords ses doigts. Cependant il les replaça quelques secondes plus tard regardant l'américain avec insistance. Celui-ci s'exécuta et se mit à lécher gentiment le bout des doigts de l'asiatique. Un sourire franc, que Duo ne lui avait jamais vus auparavant, apparus sur le visage du japonais. Apparemment il appréciait le traitement.

L'américain se demandait ce qui avait bien put lui arriver. Il s'interrogeait surtout sur la façon dont il pouvait amener Heero à le suivre pour le ramener chez lui. Quatre lui trouverait sûrement toute une batterie de spécialistes près à l'aider à redevenir ce qu'il était ou du moins à se responsabiliser. Duo espérait pouvoir le garder égoïstement avec lui et rentrer ensemble sur son île. Après tout, même s'il ne redevenait pas le parfait soldat, Heero restait Heero et il l'aimerait toujours.

L'homme sauvage après avoir longuement apprécier le traitement décida qu'il était temps de bouger. Il mena sa nouvelle trouvaille à travers la vallée, lui faisant visiter son repaire. Bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas, les deux anciens coéquipiers se comprenaient par de simples regards.

Comme la nuit tombait, le japonais emmena son nouveau compagnon vers sa tanière. Celle-ci cachée derrière un rideau de plantes luxuriantes semblait accueillante. Un petit ruisseau la traversait en son centre, maintenant la caverne dans une fraîcheur bienvenue. Dans un coin, un tas de feuilles de bananiers géants et de peaux de bêtes semblait composé une couche confortable.

Après avoir écarter le rideau cachant son antre, l'homme prit la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers la couche avec un regard encourageant. Duo eut alors un doute. Le japonais semblait avoir adopté le même comportement qu'un animal. Pourquoi l'amènerait-il alors pour dormir ensemble dans ce qui semblait être sa tanière ? L'ancien pilote du Deathcyte espérait se tromper mais la suite allait lui donner raison.

Avec précaution l'homme fit asseoir son compagnon au milieu du nid de peaux. Le regard de désir et de tendresse qu'il lui adressa confirma à l'américain ce qu'il avait présumé. Heero l'avait ramené en temps que femelle et paraissait vouloir s'accoupler dès maintenant.

Bien que dans un autre contexte l'américain aurait sûrement éclaté de rire ou même profiter de la situation, l'hésitation le prit. Comment devait-il réagir ?

Heero voyant son trouble, s'était abaissé à sa hauteur lui prenant la main. Il se mit alors lui-même à faire subir à son compagnon les mêmes sensations qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt dans la vallée. Duo, qui pourtant avait prit bien garde à ne pas tomber dans la frustration du au manque de rapport, sentit un désir grandissant enflammé son corps. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité il tenta de se justifier en se disant que l'accouplement donnerait une bonne raison à son japonais de le suivre. Puis il se laissa enfin emporté par ses envies.

L'homme, voyant qu'il avait enfin acquit la confiance totale de son compagnon, se redressa. Tandis que le natté l'observait attentivement, Heero, sans pudeur, se déshabilla rapidement. Il se mit ensuite à lui grimper dessus dans la ferme intention de lui faire subir le même traitement.

Bien sur le japonais eut un peu de mal à retirer tout l'équipement de son compagnon. Si celui-ci ne l'avait pas aidé il aurait sans doute tout arraché. Il sentait un besoin irrésistible de le toucher, le faire gémir et s'unir à lui. Comme s'il avait attendu se moment depuis bien des années déjà.

L'homme ne fut pas brutal, il fit gémir son compagnon en le touchant. Il aimait particulièrement les petits boutons de chairs qui lorsqu'il les mordillait faisaient toujours gémir son beau partenaire. Celui-ci ne cessait d'émettre un son :

- Heero…

Le japonais découvrit également, grâce à son compagnon, qu'il aimait bien caresser la langue de l'autre avec la sienne. Cependant malgré ses attouchements tendres et quelque peu maladroits, l'acte en lui-même fut plutôt douloureux pour Duo. Heero l'avait pris assez brusquement, sans aucune préparation. Il s'accouplait comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle bête. L'américain ne regretta pas mais ne put empêcher quelques larmes de douleur de s'échappées de ses paupières clauses. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas vierge sinon la douleur aurait été bien pire.

L'homme fut émerveillé des sensations qu'il ressentait. Son compagnon était si chaud, si étroit. Il fut un peu inquiet des larmes qu'il aperçu et se pencha en avant pour reprendre les attouchements commencer plus tôt. Il s'enhardit même à caresser le membre de son compagnon lui donnant le même rythme que ses puissants coups de reins.

Malgré un début sec et brutal, le natté ne tarda pas à ressentir les effets des poussées toujours plus importants donnés sur sa prostate. Bientôt il put exprimé librement son désir, maintenant fermement le japonais contre lui d'une main, l'autre sur ces fesses, pressant le rythme.

Les cris de l'américain attisèrent le désir de l'homme qui augmenta encore un plus son rythme. Leur deux corps nus se couvrirent rapidement de sueurs et l'extase fut atteinte ensemble dans une dernière poussée. Heero se retira de son compagnon et ils s'endormir tout deux noyés au creux du nids douillets dans une caverne au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les lueurs de l'aube tentaient vainement de traversées l'épais rideau de végétation protégeant leur antre, un téléphone sonna.

Le réveil de l'américain fut assez douloureux. Ses reins le faisaient souffrir. Mais il était tellement bien entouré par des bras puissants et protecteurs, collés à un torse robuste et chaud, bien callé dans un nid soyeux. Cependant la sonnerie ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser de répit aussi il chercha ce maudit téléphone parmi son tas de vêtements en s'asseyant au bord du nid. Le japonais toujours allongé semblait encore dormir mais se rapprocha tout de même de son compagnon, passant un bras en travers de sa taille.

Duo souris à cette marque de tendresse matinale inattendue de la part de l'ex-glaçon. Puis il décrocha enfin.

- Oui

- Duo ! Tu as trouvé Heero ? Quatre semblait au bord de la panique.

- Bonjour Quatre. Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre.

- Duo, je m'inquiète vraiment.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai retrouver.

Heero commençai discrètement à lécher le bas du dos de l'américain.

- Il est même au meilleur de sa forme je dirai, ajouta le natté avec un sourire taquin.

- Ah ! Très bien alors je t'envois un jet, il sera là dans une demi-heure. L'arabe était soulagé.

- Pour aller où ? Demanda Duo qui sentait que les ennuis allaient commencés.

- Vous allez venir chez moi. Trowa et moi serions ravis de vous héberger quelque temps.

- Quatre ! Il est hors de question que je réapparaisse dans la société. Non merci !

- Mais Duo… protesta le blond déçu.

- Non, désoler Quatre, Miss sourcils d'enfer à voulue ruiner ma réputation et bien elle y est arrivée au delà de ses espérances. Je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds à Sank…

- Mais le jet passera quand même par Sank, il doit déposer Heero…

- Très bien mais je ne sortirai pas et je rentre immédiatement chez moi après !

Heero, voyant que l'étrange appareil semblait énervé son compagnon, s'en emparât et le jeta au loin. Malheureusement celui-ci fut emporté sous terre par le petit ruisseau traversant la grotte. Maintenant Duo n'avait plus le choix. S'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il lui fallait convaincre le japonais de le suivre.

Celui-ci voulait apparemment prolonger leur nuit. Il entraîna Duo sur lui au centre du nid, lui caressant le dos en l'embrassant.

- Hee-chan qu'est-ce que t'es mignon comme ça, lui dit l'américain en relevant les mèches indomptables du nippon. J'aimerai bien te garder pour toujours…

Ses lèvres furent happées et il ne put continuer son monologue. Duo se demanda un instant comment allait réagir Heero lorsqu'il redeviendrait lui-même et qu'il se souviendrait de leurs ébats.

Mais peu importe, ils leur restaient moins d'une demi-heure pour retourner à la piste d'atterrissage. Il fallait se dépêcher. Duo inversa alors leur position.

L'américain, tout en surplombant son ex-coéquipier, l'embrassa dans le cou en frottant langoureusement leurs deux virilités. Heero ne chercha pas à reprendre la domination mais se laissa aller jusqu'à la délivrance avec son compagnon.

Tandis que l'homme reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il vit son compagnon faire un brin de toilette puis s'habiller tout en rassemblant ses affaires. Il se releva rapidement, alarmé.

- Duo…sa voix était rauque et éteinte de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis si longtemps.

Son compagnon s'approcha immédiatement de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hee-chan. On va partir ensemble. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser ici.

Heero, bien qu'il ait parler pour la première fois, ne semblait toujours pas avoir retrouver la mémoire. Il prit son compagnon dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était différent des animaux dans la jungle, qu'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à ce monde. Aussi fit-il confiance à son compagnon. Il le suivit sans hésiter.

Duo l'aida à mettre au moins des sous-vêtements et un short, histoire de ne pas effrayer la population. Il était heureux qu'Heero ait décidé de le suivre sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'insister. Toutefois il ressentait déjà la tristesse enfermer son cœur dans un étau à l'idée qu'il allait devoir l'abandonner bientôt.

Main dans la main, guidé par son GPS, Duo les ramena vers la piste d'atterrissage. L'avion était déjà là. Heero s'émerveilla calmement de toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il voyait autour de lui. Mais ne voulant lâcher pour rien au monde la main de son compagnon, il se contenta d'observer de loin. Il était hors de question d'être séparés.

Duo le trouvait absolument craquant dans son petit short kaki légèrement trop serré pour lui. Son torse était encore plus musclé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux n'ayant pas été coupés depuis un an lui retombaient dans le cou et devant les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient perdus leur éclat glacial et arboraient maintenant de petites étincelles de bonheur.

En définitif même avec sa silhouette bien bâtie dégageant une force animale, la tendresse qu'affichait Heero pour lui-même lui renvoyait une image de protection et d'affection.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans l'avion sous le regard intrigué du pilote. Celui-ci avait déjà rencontré Heero par le passé mais avait du mal à dire si c'était vraiment la même personne. En fait il n'y avait bien que Duo pour le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Dans l'avion l'américain somnola la majeure partie du trajet dans les bras d'Heero qui lui observait fasciné le paysage par le hublot. Ils échangèrent de temps en temps quelques caresses ou baisers sans aller plus loin.

Deux heures plus tard le jet se pausa enfin sur une des pistes de Sank. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei qui les attendaient montèrent sans attendre à bord de l'appareil. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Duo endormi dans les bras d'Heero qui lui caressait tendrement la joue.

- Heu…c'est bien toi Heero ? demanda Quatre pas sûr de reconnaître le japonais qui ressemblait beaucoup à un homme des bois.

Réveillé par la question de quatre, Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il fit un sourire à son japonais qui se pencha sur lui pour l'embrassé. Leur trois amis en restèrent bouche bée.

- Hey les gars, vous allez finir par gober les mouches vous savez, leur dit Duo, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est…plutôt inattendu, intervint Quatre.

- Ouais on peut dire ça. Duo se releva enfin, suivit d'Heero qui lui prit la main et resta derrière lui. Bon bas je vous l'ais ramené, ça vous suffit pas ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est…heu comment dire…

- Bizarre, compléta le chinois.

- Je sais pas, je l'ais trouver jouant les tarzans dans la jungle. Il a l'air de ne pas se rappeler qu'il est et il n'a prononcé qu'un mot. Enfin avant ce n'était pas vraiment mieux, alors…Duo haussa les épaules.

-Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, tu devrais nous aider à le guérir. Et à le tenir aussi pensa le chinois.

- J'ai dis que je ne sortais pas de l'appareil !

- Mais Duo…

- Sa suffit, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé Quatre. Maintenant je n'ai plus de compte à ne rendre à personne… Vous…

Duo fut brusquement coupé par le japonais qui, le prenant par l'épaule, le tira en arrière se plaçant devant lui. Son regard avait retrouvé sa lueur glaciale de l'époque de la guerre. Il défiait quiconque de s'approcher de son compagnon. Wufei s'approcha tout de même, voulant poser une main sur l'épaule de l'ex-pilote de Wings.

- Heero qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu devrais venir avec nous…

Celui-ci envoya balader la main avant même qu'elle le touche. Il recula légèrement, s'assurant que son compagnon était bien à l'abri.

- Heu… Duo… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va venir bien gentiment avec nous, fit remarquer Quatre, qui s'était rapproché de Trowa. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je pense qu'il me prend pour sa femelle, alors il ne veut pas me lâcher ni que les autres m'approchent de trop prêt.

- Mais enfin… vous…

- Ouais Quatre. On l'a fait mais je ne pense pas que lorsque le soldat parfait se réveillera, il appréciera. De toute façon là, il se comporte comme un animal. Je suis le premier humain à l'avoir approché. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, fit remarquer l'américain avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Quatre pensait autre chose. Surtout depuis qu'il avait eut l'occasion de discuter un peu entre deux missions avec le japonais à propos d'un certain natté. Mais il ne dit rien, Duo n'était pas d'humeur à se faire contredire. Peut être aborderait-il le sujet plus tard.

- Très bien, on va l'endormir pour pouvoir le débarquer, annonça-t-il. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le garder avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que j'aimerai le garder avec moi, lui répondit Duo avec un sourire triste. Heero ne m'aurait jamais laissé le toucher comme ça. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille de son homme. Mais c'est égoïste, je n'ai pas le droit de l'obliger à rester comme ça.

Les trois ex-pilotes acquiescèrent sous les arguments de l'américain, même s'ils n'approuvaient pas. Pour eux il était clair qu'Heero était attaché à Duo et à personne d'autre. Il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté n'importe qui. La preuve, seul le natté avait été capable de le retrouver et en seulement une journée, alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient ratissé le moindre centimètre carré de forêt pendant des mois sans trouver aucune trace du japonais.

On fit venir un pistolet tranquillisant. Le brun fut touché en voulant protéger son compagnon, il s'endormit dans les bras de celui-ci.

- Je suis désoler Hee-chan, lui avoua Duo avant que ses yeux bleu colbats ne se referment complètement. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue une dernière fois avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

A peine Heero fut-il transféré dans un hôpital de la Winner Corp que Duo s'envolait en direction de son île.

- Tout ceci aura été un très beau rêve, murmura l'américain en regardant la Terre par le hublot. Merci Heero. Une seule larme coula sur sa joue, aussitôt effacée.

Sa vie reprit calmement son court sur son île. Il écrivit enfin plusieurs romans qu'il avait imaginé il y avait un moment déjà. Ceux-ci remportèrent même un succès inattendu, ils furent heureusement vendus sous un pseudonyme. Duo peignit également plusieurs tableaux dont il en offrit un à ses parents « adoptifs » ravis. Mais son chef-d'œuvre fut affiché dans sa chambre face à son lit.

Le tableau représentait la première vision d'Heero qu'il avait eut dans la jungle. Ce dernier sortait à peine de la végétation luxuriante, à moitié nu, accompagné d'une panthère noire. Le natté savait qu'il se faisait du mal en contemplant ce tableau tous les matins au réveil mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à le vendre.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent son retour, il entreprit de ranger sa maison pour la première fois depuis son installation. Il finit même par l'agrandir, ajoutant quelques pièces supplémentaires comme une chambre d'amis et un atelier de peinture, aidé par ses quelques voisins. Il agrandit également sa réserve d'eau, installa un petit potager et se creusa la piscine qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de cette île. Cet archipel d'îles paradisiaques entourées d'un lagon bleu turquoise avait été créé artificiellement à la fin de la guerre. La plupart de ses voisins résidant à l'année était de riches propriétaires ou hommes d'affaires très doués, qui lassé de la guerre et des faux semblants de la finances s'était retirés du monde pour vivre paisiblement sans être dérangé. Duo avait apprit à les connaître sans pour autant devenir intime. Ici chacun vivait sa vie de la manière qui l'entendait.

L'américain, tout à ses travaux, avait l'impression d'avoir été libérer d'un poids. Il pouvant enfin réaliser tout les projets qui lui tenaient à cœur et qu'il avait toujours repoussés à plus tard. Il se sentait libre de vivre heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien sûr sans Heero il savait que son bonheur ne serait jamais total et ce ne serait pas les quelques rencontres qu'il avait fait qui pourrait remplacer celui-ci. D'ailleurs il ne s'était jamais engagé dans une relation de plus de quelques nuits. Cependant depuis son retour de la forêt amazonienne il avait carrément arrêté de fréquenté des hommes pour des relations autres que simplement amicales.

Toutefois, exactement quatre mois après son retour, par une nuit d'orages tropicaux, il reçut un appel désespéré de Quatre.

- Allo ? répondit-il sachant que peu de personnes pouvaient appelé à cette heure.

- Duo, c'est Quatre…la voix de l'arabe semblait à la fois inquiète et pleine d'espoir.

- Ah, salut Quatre. Comment ça va ? L'américain se doutait déjà de la réponse. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Heero.

- Moi ça ira, je t'appel pour Heero…

- Ah ?

- Il ne va pas bien du tout…Quatre semblait chercher ses mots.

- Le traitement de fonctionne pas ? Duo était de plus en plus angoissé.

- Pas autant que nous l'avions espérer, il recommence à parler un peu, quelques brides de souvenirs lui sont revenues mais sans plus…

- Bas c'est déjà un début ? Le natté ne voyait pas pourquoi Quatre s'inquiétait autant. A moins que le japonais se soit de nouveau enfuit ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais le problème c'est que depuis quelques jours il refuse toute nourriture. Il ne veut plus rien faire. Pire, il est même en train de régresser. Il ne prononce plus qu'un seul mot, ton nom.

- … Duo ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou pas.

- Si nous ne t'emmenons pas à lui, il va finir par se laisser mourir. Les paroles de l'arabe prenaient un accent de panique.

- Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens… Il était indécis. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

- Duo, il nous a bien fait comprendre que si nous t'avions fait du mal il nous tuerait sans hésiter. S'il nous a laissé l'approché c'est uniquement parce que tu nous a fait confiance lorsque nous étions dans l'avion. Il est très attaché à toi, bien plus que par simples pulsions. Crois moi mon empathie ne m'a jamais trompé. Il faut que tu viennes… Le blond prononça cette dernière phrase d'une petite voix, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Quatre, je ne viendrai pas, répondit d'un ton ferme le natté.

- Mais il…

- Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Il n'a qu'à venir s'installer chez moi. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quel traitement il suivait.

- C'est dangereux ! Duo, tu n'as pas les compétences, ni le matériel… En son fort intérieur l'arabe avait déjà cédé. Cela semblait malgré tout la meilleur solution.

- Quatre… Duo ne reviendrai pas sur sa décision, il en était sûr. Passe le moi.

- Mais… Son ami était à cour d'argument.

- Quatre.

- Ok

Le petit blond en costume cravate beige tendit alors son téléphone portable à un Heero au regard glacial qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, trépignant d'impatience à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Duo. Celui-ci lui arracha presque l'appareil de doigts et le mit contre son oreille imitant ce qu'il l'avait vu faire.

-Heero, c'est moi…

- Duo. Le japonais affichait son premier sourire depuis des mois. L'arabe comprit enfin que Duo avait raison. Peut importe le traitement, c'était de l'américain et de son amour que le brun avait besoin.

- Heero, écoutes moi bien. Tu vas reprendre l'avion comme la dernière fois où l'on était tout les deux. Tu te souviens ? Le natté sentit son cœur bondir. Il allait le revoir. Ils allaient vivre ensemble. C'était comme si toute sa vie venait juste de commencer et son avenir s'ouvrait enfin devant lui.

Le japonais hocha de la tête, ignorant que Duo ne pouvait le voir. Mais celui-ci semblait relié à son amant par un lien bien plus fort qu'un simple téléphone. Il continua :

- Bien, alors tu vas suivre Quatre. Tu peux lui faire confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va t'emmener dans l'avion. Ensuite tu restes bien calme dedans. Je te promets que je serais là à ton arrivée, d'accord ? La voix du natté était cassée par l'émotion. Le japonais le sentit et son visage s'assombri tandis que son désir de rejoindre son compagnon grandissait encore plus. On va être ensemble, je ne t'abandonnerai plus, je te le promets !

- Duo…

Le japonais était heureux et impatient. Il allait revoir son compagnon et rester avec lui. Il se promit de ne plus jamais en être séparé. Même les étranges souvenirs qui lui revenaient parfois n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance sinon pour lui rappelés que son compagnon avait toujours été au centre de ses préoccupations.

- Rends le téléphone à Quatre, s'il te plaît Hee-chan. Celui-ci s'exécuta sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir à l'écoute de son surnom que seul son compagnon utilisait. Quant à ce dernier il avait enfin put retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Quatre, tu dois tout de suite le faire embarqué pour mon île. Peut importe le traitement, tu me le fera parvenir plus tard. Je veux qu'il soit là dans moins de deux heures. Sa voix était plus ferme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- D'accord, je te l'envois… Et merci Duo, je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses le rendre heureux.

- C'est lui qui me rend heureux Quatre. Désoler d'avoir été aussi rude. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec Trowa. Le ton de l'américain s'était enfin adoucit. Il était enfin serein.

L'arabe, tout rouge, raccrocha. Heero était déjà debout près de la porte verrouillée de sa chambre, attendait avec impatience qu'il daigne enfin lui ouvrir. Il semblait même près à enfoncer celle-ci si cela pouvait réduire le temps qui le séparait de Duo. A peine Quatre eut-il ouvert la porte que le japonais se précipita dehors, provoquant la panique parmi les infirmières qui croyaient que leur patient s'enfuyait une nouvelle fois. Le blond s'arrêta juste le temps de les rassurer puis couru à la suite du japonais jusqu'au tarmac. Là-bas Relena venait tout juste de descendra de son jet. Elle s'adressa au brun.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé le moral, Heero, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Tu vas le rejoindre c'est ça ?

Le japonais se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau glacials et son instinct lui disait que cette femme était dangereuse.

- Oui, j'aurais du m'en douter. Vous étiez trop proches pour que cela ne soit que de l'amitié. Je suis désoler de t'avoir retenu aussi longtemps. Je te souhaite bonne chance Heero. Au revoir. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

Quatre arriva entre temps et entraîna Heero dans l'avion sans un regard pour la princesse. Il avait découvert récemment que la sordide réputation répandue par Dorothy sur l'ex-pilote du Deathscyte était en fait l'idée de Relena. Celle-ci avait tout fait pour retenir Heero même si elle avait finie par ce trouver un fiancé. A cause d'elle ses deux amis étaient restés longtemps sans pouvoir profiter du bonheur d'être ensemble. Le blond n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour.

Il attacha la ceinture du japonais puis descendit de l'appareil. L'arabe savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Les sentiments de Heero n'avaient jamais été aussi paisibles qu'en cet instant. Même si le soldat parfait ne refaisait jamais surface ce n'était pas important. Il était sûr que Duo l'accepterait tel qu'il était.

Quatre suivit des yeux le jet s'éloignant dans le ciel. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas être intervenu dès qu'il avait su que le japonais aimait autant qu'il était aimé même si celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore réalisé lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas voulu précipité les choses et gâcher leur chances de trouver le bonheur ensemble.

- Bonne chance Heero.

L'arabe rentra chez lui rapidement, décrochant immédiatement son téléphone. Cette fois il n'hésitera plus.

- Allo

- Trowa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Duo était impatient, l'avion n'allait pas tarder. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs l'apercevoir au loin. Petit point grossissant rapidement dans un ciel bleu limpide. L'air se réchauffait petit à petit avec les premières lueurs du jour. Celui-ci était pur, lavé par les orages de la nuit. La nature elle-même semblait s'être parée pour accueillir le japonais.

Maintenant le natté savait pourquoi il avait enfin put entreprendre tous les travaux qu'il repoussait depuis des années. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait préparer sa maison pour l'accueillir lui, l'homme de sa vie.

- Heero, dépêche-toi, que je puisse te dire que je t'aime.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit enfin, à peine la porte fut ouverte par le pilote qu'Heero s'élançait déjà sur la piste, courant jusqu'à son compagnon. Celui-ci l'attendait, pieds nus dans le sable, en chemise et mini short blancs, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Le japonais, arrivé à sa hauteur, le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner dans les air, extrêmement heureux d'être enfin réunis. Il l'embrassa, le tenant toujours fermement entre ses bras. Il semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

- Duo…dit-il en souriant.

- Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué. L'américain passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il lui susurra à l'oreille : Hee-chan, je t'aime, ne me quittes plus d'accord.

Bien que ne comprenant pas encore tout à fait les mots, Heero répondit dans ce que semblait être sa langue natale.

- Aishiteru Duo.

Ce dernier, heureux au-delà des mots, les entraîna vers leur maison. Alors que le jet repartait pour Sank sans passager, les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent alors de se redécouvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Une île quelque part dans l'océan indien

Une île quelque part dans l'océan indien

Duo Maxwell, ex-consultant pour les preventers, écrivain reconnu sous le pseudonyme de Shin pour shinigami et peintre à ses heures.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre.

Heero Yuy, ex-preventer, petit ami de Duo à plein temps, résidant de l'île depuis bientôt un an.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient encore timidement les stores de la chambre, baignant doucement le visage à demi enfouit sous les couvertures du jeune homme. Celui-ci grogna un peu pour la forme puis s'enfouit sous la couette. Cependant, il se releva brusquement à peine quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, une odeur de brûlé venait de parvenir jusqu'à ses narines.

Sachant, d'après le vide à peine encore tiède à ses côtés, qu'Heero était levé depuis un petit moment déjà, il se décida enfin à descendre. L'odeur le conduisit, comme il s'en serait douté, dans la cuisine. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Le sentant entrer dans la pièce, le japonais se retourna, tout penaud, vers son compagnon.

- Désoler, murmura-t-il.

L'américain, loin d'être fâché, se rapprocha, lui faisant lâcher la casserole avec ce qui restait de pancakes carbonisés dans l'évier. Il le serra ensuite dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement la nuque.

- Hee-chan, ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété. Le médecin a dit que tout allait te revenir petit à petit du moment que tu ne t'énerves pas, ni ne forces trop. Et puis je t'ais dit que moi ça ne me dérangeais pas.

- Cela va bientôt faire un an que je suis ici, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ais pas encore retrouvé toutes mes capacités. Je déteste ça, répondit-il en se détachant de l'étreinte.

Duo l'observa un moment. Il y a quelques années il aurait été impensable que le soldat parfait exprime autant ses sentiments même pour dire qu'il détestait quelque chose. Il est vrai que depuis son retour, le japonais avait à la fois changé et était resté le même. Mais n'avait-il pas changé lui-même.

- Heero, le natté lui prit le visage entre ses mains, tu as déjà retrouvé la plupart de tes capacités. Nous avons du temps, la guerre est finie. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Et si c'est pour m'aider que tu t'inquiètes, bas je dois dire que la maison n'avait jamais été aussi bien entretenue donc tu en fait déjà bien assez. S'il te plaît Hee-chan, soit encore un peu patient.

- Hn

Le japonais, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, était encore un plein traitement. Bien sûr le plus douloureux était déjà passé mais il lui restait encore à s'ouvrir au monde. Ses propres sentiments lui apparaissaient maintenant plus compréhensibles mais ceux des autres lui étaient encore complètement mystérieux. Aussi n'avait-il pas vraiment conscience de l'inquiétude de son amant. Plus il perdait l'utilisation poussée à l'extrême de son instinct animal, moins il pouvait ressentir l'état d'esprit de ce dernier.

Heero, toujours vexé de la résistance de la cuisine à son acharnement, attrapa dans un mouvement possessif la taille de son compagnon, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ce dernier sourit à travers le baiser. Il allait encore leur falloir du temps mais ils y arriveraient ensemble.

Un an plus tôt

Plusieurs heures après le départ de l'avion, deux silhouettes recouvertes de sueurs mais repues, reposaient alanguies dans le grand lit du propriétaire de l'île. Ils étaient complètement nus, les draps et leurs vêtements éparpillés à travers toute la chambre. L'un d'eux s'éveilla enfin, et, appuyant sa tête sur son bras replié, contempla son magnifique compagnon dont la chevelure le recouvrait en partie. Il ne put résister longtemps à l'attrait de cette peau nacrée qui semblait l'implorer de la toucher.

Doucement, avec tendresse, il écarta les quelques mèches tombant sur ce si doux visage endormi et caressa ces lèvres si tentantes. Deux yeux améthystes s'ouvrirent alors et un grand apparut sur ces lèvres. Le japonais ne put s'empêcher alors de se pencher pour happer ces dernières avec ses propres lèvres.

Duo se laissa faire pendant un moment. Puis avisant l'heure tardive, même pour une grasse matinée, il se releva, entraînant son amant dans son mouvement. Celui-ci le regarda, interrogateur.

- Il faudrait qu'on se lève, Hee-chan. On va quand même pas passer toute la journée au lit.

Comme pour lui donner raison son estomac émit des protestions de ne pas encore avoir été nourris.

- Tu vois, il faut vraiment qu'on aille manger, sinon c'est toi que je vais manger, expliqua le natté en se penchant vers son compagnon pour lui mordiller légèrement l'épaule. Je vais prendre une douche, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Heero qui n'avait pas vraiment tout compris, sauf peut être que son compagnon avait faim, le suivit tranquillement. Une fois Duo sous la douche, le jet d'eau brûlant le réveilla enfin pleinement, il réalisa son erreur de comportement. Il oubliait bien trop vite à son goût qu'Heero se comportait encore comme un homme des bois bien qu'il avait, semblait-il, fait quelques progrès depuis leur séparation. Toutefois il allait falloir lui réapprendre tous les gestes, même anodins de la vie civilisée.

Il rouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche et tendit la main au japonais qui attendait bien sagement assis sur le tapis, au milieu de la salle de bain. Ce dernier prit la main qui lui était tendue et suivit son compagnon dans l'étrange cabine transparente. A l'intérieur, il fut étonné que l'eau puisse arriver par un petit bout de métal. Cependant comme son compagnon de semblait pas en faire cas, il se contenta d'exposer son visage au pommeau et laisser l'eau coulée sensuellement le long de son corps.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put empêché son corps de réagir face à la vue du torse de son compagnon où les gouttelettes glissaient lentement jusqu'à se perdre vers une région plus au sud. Ce dernier, remarquant le début d'érection de son amant, eut un petit sourire. Autant en profiter avant de commencer la journée.

Après une petite séance des plus brûlante sous la douche, l'américain attrapa enfin le gel douche. Il fit tendre les mains d'Heero, paumes vers le haut, et renversa une généreuse portion de savon à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme observait, intrigué, les gestes de son compagnon. Quelle était cette substance froide et légèrement collante ?

Cependant lorsque l'américain commença à lui frotter le corps, les mains recouvertes de gel douche, il apprécia grandement la sensation de fraîcheur. Il lui rendit alors la pareille.

Le sentiment de propreté ramena à son esprit une vague de souvenirs qui balaya tout sur son passage tel un tsunami. Il se rappela avoir déjà prit des douches, avoir tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain pour que le baka natté se dépêche, l'avoir surprit dans un bain moussant, l'avoir aidé à se peigner les cheveux, l'avoir vu gravement blessé, l'avoir soigné… Sa vue s'assombrit soudainement et il fut prit d'un léger malaise. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il tenta de les retenir mais c'était comme vouloir retenir du sable entre ses doigts. Ses souvenirs s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus ne laissant que de vagues traces de leur passages.

L'américain le rattrapa doucement, le callant contre son torse. Heero était maintenant plus grand que lui d'une demi tête, remarqua-t-il. Ce dernier appuya sa tête contre son épaule, calmant sa respiration.

- Doucement Hee-chan. Lui soulevant quelques mèches de cheveux, il le regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Duo…je me rappel…tenta d'expliquer ce dernier.

- Chut…calmes toi… ne forces pas sur ta mémoire. Si tu dois te rappeler de quelque chose alors ça te reviendra. Pas besoin de se dépêcher. On a tout note temps, le coupa-t-il dans un sourire rassurant.

Heero l'observa un moment dans les yeux, comprenant enfin qu'il connaissait déjà son compagnon bien avant de le rencontrer dans la jungle. Qui était-il alors ? Pourquoi l'avait-il vu blesser ? Sentant une migraine poindre il laissa ces questions s'enfoncées dans le brouillard de sa mémoire. Ils finirent rapidement de se laver puis descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Heero errait sans but dans la maison. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou plutôt il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Son compagnon était occupé au téléphone. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il devait parler avec un médecin à propos de sa mémoire. C'était quelque chose qui semblait important aux yeux de son compagnon, donc il n'irait pas le déranger. Il lui avait promis qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

- Bonjour, docteur Kishima à l'appareil, répondit une voix grave et bienveillante. Vous devez être Mr Duo Maxwell je présume ?

- Oui, c'est au sujet d'Heero Yuy, annonça le jeune homme.

- Ah ! Monsieur Yuy. J'ai put le rencontrer à l'hôpital de la Winner Corp, il y a peu de temps. Un problème ? Demanda le médecin.

- Et bien, comme Quatre a du le mentionner, Heero se trouve en ce moment même avec moi et nous sommes plutôt éloignés de la société je dirais, répondit, gêné, l'américain. Il avait l'impression d'avoir kidnappé Heero. J'aurais besoin de vos conseils pour continuer sa thérapie mais je ne dispose d'aucun matériel médical.

- Oui je comprends. Vous ne pouvez pas vous-même résider à Sank sans en subir le regard hypocrite de sa population. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs compter sur mon aide sans réserve, je ne suis pas homme à me laisser influencer par des rumeurs infondées, assura l'homme. Ne vous inquiété pas dans son cas il n'est nul besoin de matériel médical ni d'injections d'aucune sorte.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, lui répondit Duo soulagé aussi bien par l'absence de traitement médical, qu'il aurait eut sûrement du mal à imposer à Heero, que par l'intégrité du médecin.

- Bien, y'a-t-il eut des améliorations de son état ? Lorsque je suis partit la dernière fois, il refusait de manger et cherchait constamment à s'enfuir au point d'en devenir violent. Tous les progrès au niveau du langage et des souvenirs que nous avions mis tant de temps à faire avaient complètement disparus. Cela m'a beaucoup inquiété.

- Et bien, comme je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de jusqu'à quel point il avait progresser je ne pourrais pas vous dire avec exactitude. Il se nourrit normalement, je dirais même qu'il a gardé ses petites habitudes…

- Lesquelles ? L'interrompit le médecin, très intéressé.

- Ah ! Ah ! Se moque gentiment Duo. Hee-chan a toujours eut du mal au réveil quand il n'y avait pas de mission. Tant qu'il n'a pas but son café bien fort il est un peu grognon. Aussi, il aime bien me piquer un peu de se que je suis en train de manger comme mes tartines par exemple. En fait il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger le matin quand je l'ais connus donc il n'ira jamais se préparer de lui-même quelque chose.

- Il a agit comme cela avec vous ce matin ? Demanda l'homme comme pour s'en assurer.

- Oui, enfin notre relation a un peu évolué depuis la guerre c'est pourquoi ce matin il s'est permis des gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant… répondit le natté songeur.

Ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, le japonais l'avait embrassé sur le front pour le remercier. Avant qu'il n'ait put s'installer, Heero l'avait assis sur ses genoux. Ils avaient ensuite passé le reste du petit-déjeuner entre tartines, céréales et baisers volés, le tout toujours partagé entre eux.

- C'est une bonne évolution. Je pourrais même avancer que monsieur Yuy n'ait besoin que de votre présence pour guérir.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui aurait put être la cause de tout ça ? Demanda Duo qui caressait la chevelure rebelle de la tête qui était finalement venue se loger sur ses genoux faute de meilleures activités.

- Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer. Après tout je ne connais que très peu de son passé. Il est possible que tout ceci soit la cause d'un traumatisme ou d'un grand choc mais rien n'est moins sûr. La seule chose que je puisse affirmer c'est qu'il a définitivement relevé les barrières qui retenaient ses sentiments et ses envies. Actuellement il doit vous montré son besoin d'affection je suppose ?

-…

Le natté observa le japonais, qui même ayant gardé cette lueur sauvage dans le regard héritée de son passage dans la jungle, s'amusait tranquillement avec le bout de sa natte, le visage sur ses genoux et les yeux mi-clos, appréciant les caresses de son compagnon.

- Oui, on peut dire qu'il exprime parfaitement bien son besoin d'affection, finit-il par avouer.

- Bien. Je suppose qu'il va simplement vous falloir beaucoup de patience. Ces sentiments et ses envies, trop longtemps refoulés, semblent avoir brutalement traversés ses barrières si longtemps maintenues. Sa priorité pour le moment est de les assouvir ou du moins les exprimer le plus clairement possible. Je dirais même que plus ils les laissera s'exprimer plus il progressera. Bien entendu il est possible que, le choc trop grand, il ne retrouve jamais complètement la mémoire, annonça le médecin. Il vous faudra alors prendre sur vous et l'acceptez sans le juger.

- Cela n'aura pas d'importance, je l'accepterai tel qu'il sera, répondit Duo, confiant. Qu'entendez-vous par assouvir ses sentiments ?

- Il faut qu'il les exprime ou du moins vous les fasse partager. Par exemple lorsqu'il réclame de la tendresse, vous lui en apportez je suppose ?

- Oui…

- Et bien, c'est une manière d'assouvir son manque de tendresse qu'il avait trop longtemps refoulé. Vous avez beau, refouler et même cacher vos envies profondes, si elles ne finissent pas par sortir un jour vous pouvez en devenir fou et même dangereux. Vous pouvez vous-même l'aider. En lui demandant en retour de la tendresse vous assouvissez son envie d'être affectueux. Pour l'instant il n'a plus aucune barrière, il sera donc capable, comme montré son affection publiquement, de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal. Il finira quand même pas retrouver quelques limites, notamment celle imposée par le regard des autres. Il est heureux que vous soyez seuls finalement.

- Mais que se passera-t-il une fois qu'il aura tout assouvis ?

- Maintenant que ses barrières ont été balayées, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse redevenir ce qu'il a été. Monsieur Yuy s'habituera simplement à ses sentiments avec votre aide. Toutefois si jamais vous aviez un seul geste de rejet il est fort probable qu'il rejette toute sa personnalité et redevienne sauvage sans espoir d'évoluer un jour. Il ne doit pas non plus se sentir forcé. Si vous précipitez les choses son mental ni survivra pas. Il est déjà étonnant qu'il semble avoir survécu à un si grand choc sans réels dommages sur son mental. Actuellement il est comme un petit enfant qui découvre le monde et lui-même. Lorsque ses propres souvenirs vont lui revenir, ce sera probablement assez douloureux d'y faire face surtout au vu de son passé.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'il ait de nouveaux souvenirs heureux sur lesquels s'appuyés docteur, affirma le jeune homme.

- Bien, alors je vous le confit. Appelez-moi régulièrement que je puisse vous aider à prévenir toutes complications.

- Ce sera fait. Je vous remercie docteur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Mr Maxwell.

Duo reposa enfin le combiné avec un soupir de soulagement. Finalement ça n'avait pas été aussi compliqué qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Oui, le natté se rappelait bien ce qui embarrassait autant l'ex-soldat parfait. Ensemble, ils avaient du tout lui réapprendre, s'habiller, maintenir son hygiène tous les jours (la séance des toilettes avait été mémorable), lire, écrire, s'occuper que se soit des loisirs ou de l'entretien comme la natation par exemple.

Heero avait tout de même gardé quelques habitudes de la jungle, surtout au début. Il arrivait que parfois Duo le retrouve se baladant nu dans la petite forêt recouvrant une partie de leur île. Bien entendu il était souvent difficile au natté de ne pas lui sauté dessus en de telles circonstances. Quant à Heero, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la chasse n'était plus possible dans ces conditions.

La patience et le self-contrôle de Duo furent mis à rude épreuve pendant plusieurs mois après l'arrivée du japonais dans sa vie. Celui-ci laissa exprimé tour à tour sa joie, sa tendresse, sa passion dévorante en particulier pour son compagnon mais aussi ses peurs, ses pleurs notamment à cause des réminiscences de son douloureux passé (ce fut une des épreuves les plus douloureuse pour Duo qui ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer), sa possessivité, sa jalousie et encore bien d'autre sentiments.

Il leur arrivait même de se battre sur la plage à mains nues lorsque les colères, souvent injustifiées, ou même la violence et la volonté de dominer d'Heero devenaient impossible à gérer calmement. Ses petites séances leur permettaient d'évacuer le trop plein de tensions accumulé. Elles finissaient en général par réveiller une passion quasi animale chez les deux hommes, qu'ils assouvissaient finalement à même la plage.

Cependant, il arrivait, rarement, qu'Heero, qui lui se battait parfois dans une réelle intention de faire mal, blesse Duo. Bien sûr ce n'était jamais grave, il n'y eut que quelques égratignures ou ecchymoses sans gravités. Mais le japonais, s'effondrait alors en pleurs silencieux, voyant ses souvenirs de tous ceux qu'il avait tué, en particulier des innocents et d'une certaine fillette, revenir le hanter. Dans ces moments de pures détresses, Duo ne pouvait que lui assurer son soutien en le gardant étroitement serré contre lui, le caressant doucement.

- Hee-chan, ne pleure pas. Tous ça c'est du passé. Il faut aller de l'avant et faire mieux. Reste avec moi…

Le japonais finissait toujours par se calmer de longues heures plus tard.

- Excuses moi, je t'ais blessé, pardon, disait-il, honteux, d'une voix cassée d'avoir trop pleurer.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait mal, tu sais. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours. Alors Hee-chan arrêtes de regretter le passé et vit avec moi le présent. Construisons nous un futur meilleur ensemble, tu veux bien ? Avait alors demander Duo en l'embrassant dans les cheveux avec espoir et réconfort.

Heero dont la sensibilité était à fleur de peau, fut ému au-delà des mots. Ce fut la première larme de joie de sa vie qu'il coula le long d'une de ses joues.

Depuis ce jour-là, son passé, bien que douloureux, ne le hanta plus que dans ses rêves ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Il lui suffisait alors de se réveiller et de se blottir dans la chaleur de son compagnon pour ce rappeler qu'il n'avait plus besoin de regretter.

Il fallut plusieurs mois pour que cette orgie de sentiments, provenant du japonais, s'apaise enfin. Celui-ci, grâce au soutien permanent de son compagnon, en ressortit plus fort, plus épanoui. Il avait retrouvé la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs, bien que certaines choses restaient encore obscures, comme la cause de sa régression dans la jungle par exemple. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de cette mission ni de tout ce qui pouvait être relatif au natté entre la fin de la guerre et cette fameuse mission.

En fait, lorsque Duo lui avait avoué qu'il était près à l'accepter tel qu'il serait même s'il restait à moitié sauvage toute sa vie, il avait arrêté de forcer sur sa mémoire. Finalement ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus sans efforts même si ce fut parfois douloureux.

Bien qu'il ne redevint pas aussi froid qu'à l'époque de la guerre, Heero retrouva sa personnalité qui lui était propre. Son esprit persévérant et perfectionniste reprit le dessus. Il s'attaquait donc depuis plusieurs semaines aux derniers aspects de sa vie qui lui résistaient encore. La cuisine et l'ordinateur portable que lui avait offert Duo furent les derniers à en faire les frais.

Duo nettoyait son matériel de peinture en sifflotant. Il n'avait pas vus l'après-midi passé, ni Heero d'ailleurs.

En parlant de lui, le natté repensa à la première fois que celui-ci avait aperçu son propre portrait accroché au-dessus du lit. Il avait fortement rougis en se reconnaissant.

_- Duo, pourquoi tu as peint ça ? demanda-t-il, pointant du doigt le tableau._

_- Parce que c'est la première vision que j'ai eut de toi après la guerre. Et puis je te trouve tellement beau à moitié nu avec ton air sauvageon, lui répondit son amant, se retenant d'éclaté de rire devant l'air grognon de son compagnon._

_- On ne s'est pas vus après la guerre ? demanda-t-il tout de même intrigué._

_- Oh, tu sais entre mon île et mes occupations et toi et tes missions, bah on étaient pas la porte à côté donc on a pas vraiment eut le temps, répondit-il avec un geste vague de la main trahissant sa nervosité. Mais le brun ne s'en aperçut pas._

_- Ca faisait quand même quatre ans. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es venu t'enterrer ici._

_- Ah ! Ah ! Duo se força à rire pour se donner contenance. Tu veux parler de se retirer de la vie active et des embrouilles politiques et militaires pour prendre une retraite bien méritée dans un endroit paradisiaque. Tu sais j'étais survolté pendant la guerre parce que je devais évacuer le trop plein d'adrénaline et la tension constante sinon je peut rester calme et profiter de la vie. Duo espérait qu'il pourrait rapidement détourné la conversation sans aborder le sujet des fameuses rumeurs de Sank._

_- Ah ! Je comprends. Heero reprit alors son air grognon. J'espère que tu n'as montré ce tableau à personne, demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé promesse de milles supplices si ce n'était pas le cas._

_- Bien sûr que non, je veux te garder tout à moi, avait répondu le natté se sentant tout à coup très égoïste._

_- Hn !_

_Finalement ils ne s'étaient pas levés avant plusieurs heures et non sans quelques courbatures en plus._

L'américain traversa la maison, dans l'intention de s'offrir un petit goûter, cherchant accessoirement son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu de l'après-midi. Bien qu'il souriait sincèrement la plupart du temps, il était obligé parfois de remettre son masque de joyeux compagnon lorsqu'il était inquiet. Il se sentait stupidement égoïste mais il avait peur qu'un jour, Heero, lassé de cette vie de reclus, ne décide de s'en aller, de l'abandonner. Il ne voulais d'ailleurs sous aucun prétexte lui avouer pourquoi il ne retournait jamais à Sank, ne serait ce que pour rendre visite à son meilleur ami et son compagnon, Quatre et Trowa. Heureusement son amant n'avait pas encore exprimé le besoin de revoir leurs amis et Duo en était pitoyablement soulagé mais savait que le répit serait de courte durée. Cependant il continuerait de ne rien dire, il profiterait jusqu'au dernier moment de leurs instants d'intimité. Tout en réfléchissant il observait le brun travailler sur son ordinateur. Il l'avait trouvé dans le salon, sur un des fauteuils.

Ces derniers temps il avait l'impression d'être revenu comme au temps de guerre où Heero pouvait passer toutes ses journées sur son maudit laptop. Il sentit une pointe d'inquiétude le démanger désagréablement.

- Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil, un verre de jus de fruits à la main.

Celui-ci attrapant le verre, lui répondit en fermant son ordinateur.

- C'est un secret…

Le japonais ne vit pas la lueur de douleur qui traversa brusquement les yeux de son amant. Il se leva, posa l'objet de son attention quelques secondes auparavant sur la table du salon et se retourna face à Duo.

- Tu veux venir te baigner avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Oui, allons-y Hee-chan ! S'écria le natté en réponse.

Le châtain se rua dans la chambre pour mettre son maillot de bain. Après tout il s'était promis de profiter à fond des derniers jours de bonheur qu'il lui restait. Il ne retiendrait pas Heero à ses côtés de force, il l'aimait trop pour l'enfermer bien qu'il avait profité honteusement de son amnésie pour le garder pour lui tout seul. Il faudra bien qu'un jour il paye pour cela. Cependant il ne regrettera rien et si c'était à refaire il le referait sans hésiter. Cette année avec l'homme de sa vie avait été, et le restera, la meilleure année de sa vie. Toutefois lorsque le brun partira, il ne pourra plus rester sur cette île, qui renfermait tous leurs précieux souvenirs d'une année trop courte passée ensemble. Cependant il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais ce résoudre à la vendre.

Alors que la fraîcheur était encore de mise en ce début de matinée, Duo s'activait dans son petit jardin à l'orée de la forêt, derrière la maison. Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour on pourrait observer le shinigami bécher gaiement la terre pour y planter de nouveaux légumes.

Alors qu'il se relevait pour éponger son front avec la serviette qu'il gardait autour de son cou, le jeune homme entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un avion dont l'intention était clairement de se poser sur son île. Mise à part Quatre, personne ne savait où l'américain résidait. Or Quatre, bien que venant rarement, prévenait toujours à l'avance de ses visites.

Sentant l'angoisse resserrer ses entrailles, Duo se précipita vers la piste d'atterrissage, abandonnant sa précédente activité. En chemin, il se demanda où pouvait bien être Heero. Toutefois une fois arriver sur place, son cœur se serra à la vue de son amant accueillant à bras ouverts leur ancien camarade chinois qui descendait du jet.

Il réalisa alors que seul Heero avait put lui indiquer leur lieu de retraite. C'était donc cela qu'il voulait garder secret. Devait-il s'attendre à une forte réduction du nombre de jours restants à profiter de son amant ou celui-ci voulait-il simplement renouer avec leur ancienne amitié ? Après tout depuis presque un an, mise à part le couple de retraités de l'île d'à côté, Heero ne côtoyait que lui. Mais pourquoi alors lui avoir cacher cela ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Duo vit ses deux compagnon se saluer puis se tourner vers lui. D'abords étonner pour des raisons différentes, ils s'approchèrent doucement. Heero pensait garder la surprise de l'arriver de leur ancien compagnon plus longtemps mais apparemment son amant avait toujours l'oreille aux aguets et n'avait pas manqué l'arriver du jet pourtant silencieux au vu des nouvelles technologies. Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement devant ses yeux à la pensée que Duo ne se sentait toujours pas assez en sécurité pour relâcher sa vigilance constante. Quant à Wufei, il fut étonner de voir que l'ex-shinigami avait autant changé depuis leur dernière rencontre qui remontait à la signature de la paix. Cela n'aurait pas du être étonnant, ils ne s'étaient, après tout, pas vu depuis cinq ans. Mais le changement frappa le chinois. Le natté, dont la natte était maintenant incroyablement longue, descendant s'enrouler autour de l'un de ses mollets, dégageait une aura de bien être et de sensualité extraordinaire. Sa taille s'était beaucoup affinée, c'était à se demander s'il était vraiment un être humain, sa peau s'était dorée, renvoyant de mêmes que ces cheveux une suggestion de goût miel. Son visage avait définitivement perdu ses rondeurs d'adolescent et arborait des pommettes hautes, de fins sourcils et toujours les mêmes yeux améthyste brillants de malices. Bien qu'à cet instant ils brillaient plutôt d'interrogation.

Heero, comme à son habitude prit la situation en main. Il s'approcha de son compagnon qui semblait un peu perdu et lui annonça.

- Duo, j'ai pensé que tu serais content de revoir Wufei. J'ai retrouvé sa trace sur le net et nous avons échangé quelques informations depuis une semaine. Il avait perdu ta trace.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Maxwell, ajouta Wufei en tendant sa main à ce dernier.

L'américain fut abasourdi, Wufei lui avouait qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers le ciel pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir des crapauds. Apparemment non. Le natté s'empara alors de la main tendue lorsqu'il fut tiré en avant pour atterrir contre le torse du chinois.

- Ne t'avise plus d'aller te terrer encore dans un coin en espérant te faire oublier. Quoi qu'elle ait pu dire sur ton compte cela ne changera rien à l'estime que l'on te porte, murmura t-il contre son oreille. Il faudra bien aussi qu'un jour Heero soit mis au courant.

Le châtain, d'abord choqué d'un tel débordement d'affection de la part de leur fier guerrier, fronça des sourcils, contrarié.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Chang. Heero n'a pas à en subir les conséquences.

- Très bien, fait comme tu le souhaites. Mais il m'a demander de l'emmener voir Trowa après mon séjour ici, répondit Wufei en s'écartant.

- Séjour ?

- Wufei peut rester quelques jours avec nous et profiter de la plage. Et ensuite nous irons rejoindre Quatre et Trowa à Sank. C'était ma surprise. Quand dis-tu ? Demanda le japonais fier de lui.

Duo eut du mal à cacher la crispation de son visage à l'écoute du programme de la suite des réjouissances. Jamais il ne remettrait les pieds à Sank. On pouvait le traiter de lâche il n'en avait cure. Il ne pardonnerait jamais les regards qu'il avait du subir pour le plaisir de la princesse. Le natté pensait avoir largement mériter qu'on l'oubli définitivement sans plus faire d'histoire. Il profiterait bien du temps qu'il lui reste. Duo se força à répondre calmement à son amant visiblement fier de lui, pensant lui faire plaisir.

- Je suis content que tu ais pu renouer avec nos amis, Heero…

Ce dernier pressentit que la suite n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

-…mais ma dernière sortie de cette île a été pour te rechercher. Elle restera ma dernière sortie…

- Mais…essaya de l'interrompre Heero

-Cependant rien ne t'empêche d'aller leur rendre visite, Heero, termina Duo, le cœur serré de son presque mensonge.

Il était et resterait toujours shinigami aussi il ne pouvait mentir mais améliorer la vérité, ça il savait le faire depuis le temps. La prochaine fois qu'il quitterait l'île ce ne sera pas pour une sortie mais bien pour un départ définitif.

Le japonais observa attentivement son compagnon. Il n'avait en soi aucune raison de refuser de quitter d'île pour quelques jours. Ce n'était pas comme si il lui proposait de déménager. Peut être que Duo n'était plus habituer à vivre en société ? Heero garda cette réflexion pour plus tard, se jurant d'essayer pendant les trois jours du séjour du chinois de faire entendre raison à son amant.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Demanda Heero pour la dernière fois.

- Non ça ira. Fait bon voyage. Je t'aime, Heero, lui répondit le natté en l'embrassant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'y resterais pas longtemps. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne veuilles pas m'accompagner, Quatre va être déçu.

- Je sais. Amuse toi bien.

Les deux amants s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant que le brun ne rompt l'étreinte et monte à bords du jet, aux côtés du chinois silencieux. Un étrange sentiment d'angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine depuis ce matin mais il en ignorait la raison. Le jeune homme s'assit donc, observant distraitement son compagnon qui lui faisait signe par la fenêtre alors que le jet commençait déjà à s'élever doucement. Mais alors que l'appareil s'élançait vers sa prochaine destination il oublia bien vite ses sombres pensées et conversa activement avec Wufei qui le mettait au courant de tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Toutefois lorsque l'avion fut enfin posé et les chaudes salutations de retrouvailles échangées l'angoisse revint lui enserrer la poitrine. Elle se fit plus douloureuse encore lorsqu'il fut en présence de Relena. Celle-ci tout sourire s'avança dans sa direction avec l'intention évidente de le prendre dans ses bras. Instinctivement son visage se ferma et il s'écarta brutalement esquivant l'étreinte. Heero ne comprenait pas vraiment son geste, bien que pendant la guerre il avait parfois jugé la princesse insupportable, il ne l'avait jamais détesté et la protégeait toujours instinctivement. Peut être était ce parce qu'il était avec Duo maintenant ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé lorsque le chinois avait serré son amant dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il Heero ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Demanda la princesse avec un doux sourire.

-…

Celui-ci ne savait que répondre. Son instinct lui criait de ne pas l'approcher et même lui faire du mal. Il se contenta donc de son regard le plus glacial, lui tournant le dos pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

-Je suis certaine que cet imbécile d'américain a bien embobiné Heero en larmoyant devant lui en lui disant de ne pas m'approcher. Mais au vu des réactions d'Heero, je suis sûr que Duo n'a pas vraiment eut de signes d'affection de sa part. Pauvre de lui, il doit maintenant être seul et abandonné dans son taudis qui lui sert de cachette, rejeté de la dernière personne qui lui était chère, dit Relena à Dorothy qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle. C'est scandaleux qu'il ait pu y emmener Heero.

- Oui c'est bien fait pour ce petit crasseux. J'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient osé laisser un affreux gamin des rues, voleur et assassin de surcroît, piloté un Gundam aux côtés des autres pilotes. C'est une honte, répondit celle-ci, le visage horrifié.

- Tu as raison. Je suis heureuse que l'on ait pu rétablir la vérité en annonçant publiquement les méfaits de cet abruti y compris les meurtres des rares personnes à s'être occupé de lui. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il soit toujours en vie. Il a du se cacher très profondément sous terre pour que personne ne le retrouve.

- A moins qu'il ne s'est encore plus défiguré pour pas qu'on le reconnaisse, ajouta Dorothy, excité.

- De toute façon cela ne change pas grand-chose vu qu'il…

Relena ne pu finir sa phrase car un certain japonais l'avait attrapé par les cheveux. Ses compagnons, qui avaient également entendu la conversation peu discrète de la princesse et son amie, ne firent rien pour l'en empêcher. Quatre, qui était déjà au courant ainsi que Trowa, avait le regard dur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Heero ? Lâche moi ! Hurla la jeune femme.

- Comment peux-tu oser raconter ses mensonges sur Duo ! Répondit celui-ci, glacialement. Il commençait à entrevoir ce l'étendue de ce que Duo lui avait caché et par la même la fameuse raison de sa retraite sur son île.

- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ! Heero, il t'a manipulé lorsque tu avais perdu la mémoire, il t'as fait croire qu'il était bien mais en fait cet un monstre. Shinigami comme il le dit. Ah !

Heero avait tiré un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux.

- C'est toi le monstre. Pendant que tu étais tranquillement en train de te demander comment tu allais encore te fourrer dans nos pattes, lui risquait sa vie tous les jours pour te sauver. Tu n'es qu'une ingrate. Les histoires sur sa famille sont des mensonges. Je me souviens très bien de se qu'y était noté dans son dossier et c'est G en personne qui me l'a remit. Approches toi encore une seule fois de lui, adresses lui encore une seule fois la parole, fait encore la moindre chose qui pourrait le blesser et je te jure que c'est toi qui vas devoir te terrer si profondément que personne ne te retrouvera jamais.

- Mais il t'a manipulé, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… tenta Relena.

- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien. Sans lui je ne suis rien alors ne t'avises plus de lui faire du mal. Et ne m'approches plus. Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait.

Heero relâcha brutalement la princesse et courut jusqu'au jet qui se trouvait encore sur le tarmac. Ses compagnons réalisèrent enfin ce que lui venait de comprendre. Il y avait peu de chance pour que Duo soit encore sur l'île et cette fois personne ne pourra retrouver la trace de son nouveau lieu de retraite. En l'abandonnant, ils n'avaient pas réalisé la fragilité du lien de confiance qui les liait au natté. Celui-ci, si habitué à perdre les personnes qui lui sont chères, profitait au jour le jour de leur présence et acceptait leur départ avec fatalité et résignation. Il n'espérait même plus qu'elles finissent par revenir un jour.

Réalisant qu'ils avaient peut être perdu l'un des leurs pour toujours, les trois pilotes restant se retournèrent vers la princesse qui pleurait dans les bras de sa perfide amie.

- Tu n'as eut que ce que tu méritais, Relena, énonça Quatre, d'une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Ne comptes pas sur notre pardon et évites même de compté sur notre aide à l'avenir, ajouta Wufei, le regard noir et le front plissé signe de grande déception.

- Ne t'approches plus d'eux ou c'est nous qui nous occuperons de ton cas, finit Trowa tel une sentence.

Puis dans un bel ensemble, les trois amis rentrèrent chez le couple, espérant de toutes leurs forces qu'Heero arrive à temps.

Le jet se posait à peine que le japonais sautait déjà au sol, sentant l'angoisse montée inexorablement. Faites qu'il soit encore là, pensa t-il.

- Duo ! Appela-t-il. Où es-tu ? Réponds moi !

Mais alors que le japonais s'attendait à voir apparaître la silhouette tant aimée au détour d'un couloir ou à l'encadrement d'une porte, il ne fut rien. Seul un vide tranquille et silencieux lui répondit. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. En fait il n'y avait personne sur l'île mais Heero du en faire le tour pour s'en convaincre.

- Et merde ! Hurla-t-il rageusement en enfonçant son poing dans le sable. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu m'attendrais.

L'ex-soldat parfait était au-delà des larmes. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre la seule personne au monde qui le connaissait si bien et qui lui permettait de rester lui-même. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire.

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Sur une île quelque part dans l'océan indien, un ordinateur sonnait. Un homme sortit rapidement de la cuisine, une barbe de plusieurs semaines et des cheveux longs dans un état déplorables. Heero Yuy ne vivait plus que pour retrouver son amant. Mais celui-ci avait si bien brouillé les pistes qu'il ne trouvait pas la moindre miette d'indices malgré des semaines de recherches.

Pendant ces semaines de solitudes, ses compagnons avaient crains qu'il ne retombe dans son mutisme sauvage. En fait l'esprit d'Heero c'était brutalement ouvert au monde. La perte brutale de son compagnon lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ensemble ils partageaient bien plus que leur quotidien, ils partageaient toutes leurs émotions, leurs pensées, leurs espoirs, leurs craintes… Il n'avait pas fait attention aux sentiments de Duo lors de sa thérapie. Il s'était simplement laissé envahir par les siens qu'il avait trop longtemps retenus mais en avait négligé ceux de son amant. Duo aussi avait un passé douloureux et un mental fragile. Lui aussi cachait certains de ces sentiments depuis si longtemps.

Maintenant le japonais comprenait à quel il avait été difficile pour Duo de vivre avec lui. Il s'était résigné depuis le début à ce qu'un jour Heero s'en aille s'en un regard en arrière, le laissant seul. Il est vrai que le japonais ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à hautes voix même s'il les pensait très fort en lui donnant tous les signes de tendresse qu'il pouvait. Heero comprenait aussi à quel point le regards des autres à Sank avait du être difficile à affronter pour Duo. Celui-ci ne laissait jamais rien paraître mais souffrait autant ou même plus que les autres.

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Le brun ouvrit enfin son laptop pour découvrir les dernières nouvelles. Ce dernier n'affichait en fait que le rapport que Trowa et Wufei avaient tapé à la suite de leur mission de recherche dans la jungle.

C'est alors qu'un doute apparut dans l'esprit d'Heero. Pourquoi donc seul Duo avait pu le retrouver aussi facilement ? Et d'ailleurs… Le japonais courut presque jusqu'à leur chambre qu'il avait laissé intouchée depuis son retour.

Le tableau était toujours là. Celui là même que Duo avait peint lui-même, le représentant sortant à demi nu des fourrés de la jungle accompagné d'une panthère noire. C'est celle-ci qui attira le regard du brun. Même peinte, elle dégageait une aura écrasante de sensualité et de dangerosité. Et si ses doutes étaient encore présents, les yeux améthyste de l'animal les firent taire.

Ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent alors, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là mais n'attendait qu'une prise de conscience de la part d'Heero.

_La tribu amazonienne l'avait recueillit et soigné après l'achèvement de sa mission. Pour le remercier de sa bravoure ils le forcèrent à accepter de participer à la cérémonie des esprits, dirigée par leur chaman en l'honneur du jeune guerrier._

_On lui avait fait boire des substances reconnues comme hallucinogènes par son organisme. La fumée légère qui entourait les participants avait également quelques vertus douteuses. Cependant, bien que cela n'était pas d'en ses habitudes, Heero se laissa porté, baignant dans une douce torpeur. Il était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

_Le chaman entama un chant rituel d'une voix grave et profonde, dont chaque sonorité semblait pénétrer l'âme même du japonais. Puis de jeunes hommes habillés de pagnes en feuilles de bananier et lianes se mirent à danser autour du brun, comme en transe. La danse était lente et hypnotique. Bientôt l'ex-soldat parfait fut plongé dans un état second dans lequel il n'entendait que les paroles du shaman résonner dans son esprit. Etrangement il comprenait parfaitement le sens des paroles sans en connaître la langue._

_« Tu as trop longtemps enfermé ton esprit. Il est temps de le libérer. Ta mission est accomplie. Tu peux maintenant te consacré à ta quête de ton compagnon. Ne le connaît-tu pas déjà ?_

_Fermes les yeux, lorsque tu te réveilleras ton âme pourra renaître sans ses tâches du passé. L'animal totem de ton compagnon te guidera pendant ta période de quête. Lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, alors si tu le veux tu pourras retrouver ton passé. Seul lui en détient les clefs. _

_Soit prudent, je présent que ton compagnon est fragile. Il te faudra déployer toute ta force pour l'aider._

_Soyez heureux et n'oublies pas que quoiqu'il arrive vous serez toujours liés… »_

_S'il y avait une suite, celle-ci s'était perdue dans les brumes de la fumée. Lorsqu'Heero s'était réveillé, seule la panthère était présente et toute trace de l'existence de la tribu s'était volatilisée._

Le jeune homme brun broussailleux, rasé de près, habillé légèrement déambulait dans les rues d'une ville à l'architecture européenne d'avant colonies. A la suite du retour de ses derniers souvenirs il avait enfin retrouvé la sérénité. Bien sûr il ne se sentirait pas complet tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son compagnon mais la certitude que ce moment arriverait en son temps l'avait apaisé. Non il n'avait pas perdu Duo pour toujours. Leur destin les réunirait à nouveau, il fallait simplement être patient.

Parfois il semblait à Heero que la fière panthère noire était toujours à ses côtés, l'accompagnant de son pas souple. Alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle photo pour l'album qu'il était en train de monter une personne apparue devant son objectif, dos a lui.

Doucement, silencieusement, Heero décolla son œil du viseur pour observer cette silhouette si familière. Il murmura presque sans s'en rendre compte :

- Duo…

Le jeune homme en question, dont les yeux suivaient distraitement le chemin du loup gris aux yeux colbats qui l'accompagnait, se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, content que sa malédiction se termine enfin.


End file.
